<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>realistic shopping trip by nothatsnotnice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610996">realistic shopping trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothatsnotnice/pseuds/nothatsnotnice'>nothatsnotnice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>caprisun - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other, Self Insert, True Love, caprisun, multipack, supermarket au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothatsnotnice/pseuds/nothatsnotnice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>POV: you're madly in love with the box in the juice aisle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>caprisun/y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you dont tka ethis seriously then go away</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>y/n x caprisun</p><p> </p><p>As I strolled down the supermarket aisle, I noticed something glisten from the corner of my eye. Immediately, I walked towards the ,ysterious blue box. I reached out to the box, carefully placing it in my trolley, careful to not scratch its delicate design. I coulnt wait to get home to try out my new purchase. Walking around the supermarket, I couldn’t get the mysterious box off my mind. it’ll bring great joy to ,e later on in the night.</p><p>At the checkout, we kept making eye contact. I caressed the box, lightly placing it on the convayablenbelt. Rage filled my whole body as the cashier man handled my precious box.</p><p>“excuse ME” I pmuttered under my breath. “GET off my box you BITCH” I gave her a cold glare as I gently lifted the box out of her hands and into my Bag For Life.</p><p>The car ride home was unbearable. I kept anxiously checking the rear vbiew mirror, making sure no cars were getting too close to my boot where my amazing -now mine- possession.</p><p>I pulled up into my parking spacwe, not giving a care about my rubbish parking. I was about to burst from the excitement of my box. Bolting up the stairs, I cradled the pprecious box in my arms. Hastily, I thrust open my front door and slammed it shut again.</p><p>Finally</p><p>It was time</p><p>To open</p><p>The</p><p>Box</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I pushed both my thumbs into the top of the box, slowly pulling open the tabs.</p><p>My breath became to get faster and faster.</p><p>My eyes lay upon the golden treasure inside.</p><p>The beautiful caprisun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>plot twist wowowowowow new character introduccef!!!!  who is it???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I pushed both my thumbs into the top of the box, slowly pulling open the tabs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My breath became to get faster and faster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My eyes lay upon the golden treasure inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The beautiful caprisun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there was a noise from inside my fridge…</p><p>Shocked by the noise, I turned my head to see what was happening. Another noise came from my fridge . it sounded like my cheesestrigs were having a wredstling match. I opened the fridge and my cheestrings were sat there completely fins, however, as I opened the fridge, a fruitshoot rolled out…</p><p>oh no.</p><p>no no no no.</p><p>they were never meant to see each other</p><p> </p><p>id been exposed. my reputatiom was ruined. I will never ever have the relationship I wanted with either os them…</p><p>I ran out of my house inro rhw garden and fell to the floor and sobbed into my hands and cried WHHHHHHHHHY WHYYYYYYYYY WHYYY</p><p> </p><p>turning around, I looked back through jthe doorway into the kitchen,,</p><p> </p><p>the caprisun and fruitshoot were both gone…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>woah! what did you think of this weeks chapter?? leave your thoguhts in the comments below!!<br/>very much appreciate it :))))))))))))))))))))))))0000</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed that :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>